A lot of MPLS (Multi-Protocol Label Switching)-based applications, for example, an L3VPN (Layer 3 Virtual Private Network) and the like have already been deployed on a large scale on actual networks, but an MPLS OAM (Operation, Administration and Maintenance) function is relatively weak. Currently, measurement technologies with respect to metrics reflecting network performance such as packet loss and delay on an MPLS network need further research.
An FEC (Forwarding Equivalence Class) represents a group of data packets with similar or identical forwarding characteristics on the MPLS network. Data packets belonging to the same FEC are assigned a determined MPLS label on different network nodes. A label (Label) is a fixed-length identifier, and is generally located between a data link layer encapsulation header and a layer 3 data packet. The FEC is bound to the label, and data packets are forwarded according to the label. Data packets belonging to the same FEC pass through the same LSP (Label Switched Path). On the MPLS network, an LSR (Label Switching Router) forms an MPLS network node, and provides functions of label switching and label distribution.